Blind
by Seri-ssi
Summary: Meskipun sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatmu ataupun nanti aku benar benar tidak akan bisa lagi melihatmu, ingatkan bahwa kau memiliki wajah yang sama persis denganku. Aku tidak akan melupakan bagaimana manisnya wajah itu. - Zhu Yunyi. Idol Producer Fict! Zhu Yunyi x Zhu Yuntian / YunyixYuntian /Zhu Brothers / YAOI TWINMANCE.


**IDOL PRODUCER FANFICTION**

 **BLIND**

 ** _By : Seri-ssi_**

[Yaoi/Twinmance]

 **Shining Star Entertainment's**

 **Zhu Yuntian x Zhu Yunyi**

 **Yunyi x Yuntian**

 **Zhu Brothers**

.

.

.

.

 _Meskipun sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatmu ataupun nanti aku benar benar tidak akan bisa lagi melihatmu, ingatkan bahwa kau memiliki wajah yang sama persis denganku. Aku tidak akan melupakan bagaimana manisnya wajah itu. -- **Zhu Yunyi**. _

.

.

Zhu Yuntian menatap sedih sang adik yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang salah satu rumah sakit di Beijing. Hanya menangis dan menangis yang dia lakukan, Yuntian sangat takut jika saja adik kembarnya tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Hatinya begitu ngilu, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menemani Yunyi ketika dia dalam keadaan sakit. Bukan tidak mau tapi tidak bisa.

Zhu Yuntian dan Zhu Yunyi adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang tengah mengikuti sebuah survival bernama Idol Producer di Beijing namun sayang dipertengahan survival Yunyi diharuskan istirahat total dikarnakan cedera pada matanya. Awalnya hanya sebelah saja namun diabaikan oleh Yunyi hingga pada akhirnya Yunyi harus dirawat karna kedua matanya terinfeksi.

Ketika mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang agak cukup Yuntian pergi menjenguk sang adik, merelakan waktu tidurnya menemani lelaki tampan yang kini tidak berdaya itu. Yuntian berharap jika dokter bisa menyembuhkan mata Yunyi, mata itu sangat berharga. Dia takut sekali jika suatu saat nanti mata itu kehilangan fungsinya.

Dengan sangat pelan Yuntian membuka pintu ruang inap Yunyi, ia berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Kau datang?" Yunyi berkata sangat pelan, meski Yuntian tidak bersuara tapi perasaannya mengatakan jika Yuntian sedang berada disisinya.

"Ku kira kau sedang tidur." Yuntian membantu Yunyi untuk bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya. Dengan lembut Yuntian menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"Tidur atau tidak sekarang sama saja, Ge."

Hati Yuntian mencelos melihat Yunyi tersenyum begitu pedih. Dia yakin jika Yunyi akan baik baik saja dan matanya akan sembuh. Tapi entahlah semoga saja nasib baik berpihak pada Zhu yang lebih muda.

"Bagaimana kompetisinya? Kau belum tereliminasikan?" Canda Yunyi pada sang kakak, senyumnya mengembang seperti biasanya membuat hati Yuntian menghangat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pengumuman masih minggu depan. Makanya kau cepat sembuh jadi kita bisa berada disana bersama sama." Yuntian mengusap pipi yang semakin tirus itu.

"Ge..."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sembuh?"

Seperti dihantam sebuah balok tepat didadanya Yuntian membisu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu juga memikirkan kemungkinannya meski dia mencoba membuang pikiran itu.

"Tidak Yunyi. Kau pasti sembuh. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?"

Zhu Yuntian mencoba meyakinkan Yunyi, meyakinkan hatinya juga. Semua pasti baik baik saja.

"Kalau nanti aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu... " Yunyi meraba wajah sang kakak, mencoba mengingat ngingat bagaimana manisnya wajah itu. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?".

Kalimat yang terdengar lemah itu menusuk hati Yuntian, air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Namun dengan lembut Yunyi mengusapnya. "Jangan menangis, Ge." Yunyi menghiburnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah." Ujar Yuntian akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu... cium aku, Ge." Yunyi sudah menangkup pipi tirus Yuntian. Biasanya dia tidak pernah meminta Yuntian menciumnya. Yunyi akan selalu dengan tiba tiba mencium sang kakak yang juga pengisi hatinya yang sangat berharga itu. Yunyi sang dominan kini tidak berdaya, dia tidak akan bisa mencium Yuntian lagi sebelum matanya kembali pulih.

Tanpa bicara Yuntian memajukan wajahnya, memiringkannya lalu mencium bibir Yunyi dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak Yunyi masuk rumah sakit mereka tidak pernah melakukan skinship intim begini. Yuntian merindukan Yunyi, merindukan separuh dirinya.

Perlahan Yuntian memejamkan matanya, melumat bibir itu sangat pelan. Dia bisa merasakan pergerakan bibir Yunyi yang mulai membalas ciumannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."Batin mereka bersamaan. Dalam hangat ciuman, mereka terlena sesaat. Melupakan apa yang akan terjadi besok atau lusa. Yang jelas bagi Yuntian dia akan terus berada disisi Yunyi bahkan jika kemungkinan terburukpun terjadi.

.

 **END**.

 ** _[Get well very soon Zhu Yunyi!_**

 ** _Jangan sakit lama lama dong biar cepet balik ke pelukan Zhu Yuntian eh ke Idol Producer deng maksudnya wkwk._**

 ** _Semoga gak ada apa ya sama matanya._**

 ** _MIND TO RNR? Please..]_**


End file.
